Olitz One Shotz
by OlitzAlways2017
Summary: There will be some Olitz and Terry smut one shots
1. Wake up

**A/N: ENJOY**

"Olivia" Fitz whispered in her ear.

Olivia was asleep after their rounds of love making. Olivia had the blanket covering her face a little. Fitz moved it and gave her a kiss.

"Livvie" he whispered again and kissed her shoulder.

Olivia stirred a little and pulled the blanket back over her face. Fitz pulled the blanket off of her completely. Olivia woke up when she felt cold air hit her naked body.

"Fitzzz" Olivia said in a groggy voice.

"Livvie wake up" he said kissing her back

Olivia took the blanket from him and put it back over her cold body. She turned so she was facing him and kissed him.

"Why did you wake me?" She said

"Because…" Fitz said before he started to rub her clit.

"F-Fitzzz, I can't. She moaned.

"Do you want me?"

She shook her head yes and bit her lip.

"I need words Livvie"

"Y-yes Fitz." She said through a moan.

Fitz kissed her and took the blanket from over her. He laid her on her back and started to kiss down her body. When he was at her entrance he licked it. Then he started to suck on her clit.

"Shit… Fitz." Olivia said through a moan

Fitz put two fingers inside of her and started to finger her while sucking on her clit. Olivia grabbed some of his hair. Fitz took his fingers out of her and brought them up to her so she could taste herself. Olivia licked his fingers clean, then kissed him. Fitz moved to her ear and whispered "You ready for me to fuck you again"

"Yes... baby" Olivia said.

Fitz positioned himself and then started to fuck her slow. Olivia put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fitz kissed her neck then he moved to her chest. He started to suck on her nipple. Fitz started to speed up. Olivia moved her hand to his ass and pushed him deeper.

"Fuckk...Liv" Fitz said through grunts.

Fitz switched their positions so that she was on top. Fitz put his hands on her hips. Olivia started to ride him slow. Fitz was thrusting into her at the same time. Fitz felt her walls getting tighter around him. Fitz slapped her ass. Olivia gasped. Fitz moved her so her stomach was on his. Fitz started to thrust into her hard.

"Shit….Fitz...I'm about to…. come." Olivia said through moans.

"Come for me Livvie I got you"

After a few more thrust Olivia let go and so did Fitz. They laid their sweaty and sticky.

"So….now….can I… sleep" Olivia said trying to catch her breath.

"Sure" Fitz said and gave her a kiss.


	2. Us

**A/N: So If you watched the last episode of scandal it was so sad. But Olitz had another moment together and this one shot will be what I think happend after the make out. Hope you like it.**

Fitz had Olivia on the desk in his apartment. He pulled his shirt off and then he took Olivia's off. Then Olivia was working on his belt while they kissed. Fitz worked on her buttons on her pants pulled Olivia's panties off with her pants and Olivia pulled Fitz's pants down with his boxers. Fitz positioned himself and entered her. They both let out moans.

Olivia has missed him and he has missed her. Olivia wrapped her arms around him as he moved inside her.

"I Missed you, I'm sorry for everything I did, Fitz."

"Missed you too Livvie. I know this is for only one night but I want it to just be you and me. I don't nothing getting in the way. No Quinn, No Mellie, No one just you and me."

Olivia shook her head in agreement. Fitz kissed her as he started to move faster.

"Yes Fitz….Just like that." Olivia moaned.

Fitz put his head in Olivia's neck and started to kiss her neck. Olivia moaned his name. She could feel her orgasm coming.

"Deeper Fitz…...I'm so close…"Olivia moaned.

Fitz started to go deeper and harder. Olivia's orgasm hit her. Fitz held her as she came down from it. He picked her up and took her to his bed room. He laid her on the bed. He waited for her to catch her breath. When she finally caught her breath he kissed her and then kissed her up and down her body. He then flipped her body over. He kissed the back of her neck then her back. He positioned her so her ass was in the air. He then entered her. Olivia let out a moan. She loved him so much. She just didn't know how to show it.

Fitz was doing long and slow strokes. Then he started to go harder.

"Shit Fitz" Olivia moaned.

"Damn sweet baby.. Your so tight." Fitz groaned out.

Fitz was close and he could tell Olivia was too. He went even faster. He finally came undone and so did Olivia. Fitz fell down beside her.

"I love you Livvie." Fitz said.

Olivia went to his side and put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Fitz knew she wasn't going to say it but one day she would say it again. But until then he was gonna wait.

 **A/N: I know it was quick. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading byeeee.**


	3. I have always loved you

**A/N: Someone requested this so i'm giving it to you, I hope you like it. P.S. They aren't married in this.**

After the interview at the Ellen Show Tony took Kerry home. He was dropping her off at her house but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She just looked so amazing with her beautiful soft mocha skin. He just wanted to kiss all over her.

They arrived at her house and she was about to get out the car but he grabbed her hand. Kerry looked at him, he had a look in his eyes that she has seen before.

"Tony, I can-" She said before she was interrupted by a kiss.

Kerry ran her fingers through his hair. As they kissed. Kerry broke for air.

"Let's go somewhere." She said then licked her swollen lips.

Tony got out the car and went and opened her door. Kerry stood up, Tony lifted her and took her to her front door. He put her down so she could unlock the door. It was hard for her to concentrate when he was kissing her neck and she could feel his member on her ass.

Kerry finally opened the door and pulled him in. Tony picked her up and Kerry instantly wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to her bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He kissed her neck then her chest. He took off her shoes then lifted her dress a little. Kerry's breathing hitched a little.

"You smell so good Ker." He said then kissed her thigh.

Tony pulled her dress off so he could get a good look at her. She looked amazing with clothes off he thought.

Tony kissed her stomach then went to her panties and slid them off her with his teeth. Tony licked her center once then twice.

"Mhhhm." Kerry moaned.

He has seen her movies and heard her moan but he knew she was faking, but it sounded so much better in person and he actually had a reason for her to do it. He licked her again to hear her do it again.

"Mmmmm Yess" She moaned.

It was like music to his ears. He stood up and started to undress. When he was fully unclothed he smiled. He caught Kerry staring at his hard member.

"You like what you see?" Tony said.

Kerry shook her head yes. Kerry took her hand and wrapped it around his member. Tony let out a groan just by her touching it. Kerry smiled then started to move her hand.

"Shit Ker"

Kerry could feel him getting harder and harder by every stroke she made. Tony knew he was close so he grabbed her wrist to stop her. He put his hands over her head. He looked around the room for his tie.

"I heard you have been in handcuffs." He said with a smirk.

He found it and tied it around her wrist. "To-Mmmmm" She started to protest but Tony slid into her before she could finish.

"Shit Ker your so tight." He said then moved a bitter faster and deeper.

Kerry arched her back off the bed. She wanted to touch him so damn bad but the tie was in the way.

"Mmmm...Tony….Can you please…..Mmmm." She breathed out. She couldn't concentrate because he felt so good.

"What was that baby?"

"Untie Me."

Tony slammed into her hard and that cause her to scream. "Why should I?"

"I want to tou-"

He slammed into her again. "I can't hear you baby, you gotta stop screaming."

"I need to touch you." She finally got out.

Tony untied her and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down towards her and kissed him as he continued to pump into her. Kerry wrapped her legs around his waist and now with every stoke he was hitting her spot.

"Baby, I'm close…..Keep going." Kerry moaned out into his ear.

Tony kept going and she let go. She shook under him and he kissed her cheek and her neck. He moved the sweaty curls out of her face and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi"

Now it was his turn. He moved into her hard and deep. Kerry kept whispering how good he felt and that she has loved him for a long time. When she said she loved him that is what made him come undone. He let out a loud groan and fell on top of her. Kerry kept her legs wrapped around him and ran her finger through his wet curls.

When he came down from his orgasim Tony looked up at her. "Did you really mean that? That you have always loved me?"

"Yes I meant that. When we first kissed on Scandal I fell in love with you." Kerry said.

Tony smiled then kissed her.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked it. Leave a review please and let me know what you thought.**


	4. Maybe

Olivia and Fitz have been together for 7 years now. There love for each other is still so strong. They finally lived in Vermont and they had 2 beautiful kids, Crystal Carolyn (10) and James Thomas(7). Today was a free day that Olivia and Fitz got from the kids. Olivia was on the bed reading when she heard the bedroom door open. She looked up to see her upset husband.

"Baby? You okay?" Olivia asked. She hated when he came home from work upset because he would just shut her out.

"I'm fine Livvie. You hungry? I'll go make dinner." Fitz said after he left the closet from changing clothes.

Olivia sighed then got a idea. She went into the bathroom and got the candles from under the sink. She lit them around the room then she looked in her closet for a outfit she bought. Olivia put on a black see through bodysuit. She put her robe on to cover herself up. She went into the bathroom to make sure she looked good. Then she went to the stereo in their room and turned it on. When she heard footsteps she smiled.

Fitz walked into the room. "The fo-" He paused when he saw the room. "Liv what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make my husband feel better." Olivia said then pulled him into the room and pushed him on the bed.

The song finally started to play.

 **I say boy, yeah you did**

 **Love how you kiss it**

 **Ooh, you can get it**

 **I never felt like that before**

 **Ooh, you're the realest**

 **Yeah, I admit it**

 **All of my feelings**

Olivia started to sway her hips between his legs. She was giving him the best lap dance he ever had. Olivia started grinding on his cock. She felt him get hard under her which made her smirk.

 **Had to post 'Now wait a minute'**

 **Almost tapped down when you start swimming**

 **A little cocky, I could feel the depth**

 **'Cause you put it on and I need lots of that**

 **Is that your phone? where you at?!**

 **Give me rounds, I need all of that**

 **Don't even have to knock, left the door unlocked**

 **So, now you tryina take it down or not?!**

 **Or not?!**

Olivia moved from between his legs and took of her robe. When she dropped it Fitz licked his lips then shifted. His pants were getting tighter and his cock was getting harder just looking at her. Olivia got closer to him and finally kissed him. She pushed him so he was laying on the bed. She got on top of him and started grinding on him again.

 **Maybe it's the liquor, maybe it's the song**

 **Don't know what it is,**

 **But you turn me on**

 **Maybe it's the bar**

 **Maybe it's the car (Or not!)**

 **Don't know what it is,**

 **Maybe I'm in love (Or not!)**

Fitz put his hands on her hips as she moved. "Livvie….Stop teasing me." He commanded.

"NO." Olivia said then smirked at him and continued to move. Fitz flipped them so she was now under him. "NO?" He asked.

"No." Olivia said then wrapped her legs around him and stared grinding against him.

 **In the club twisted, ooh reminiscing**

 **Boy, I can vision round 2!**

 **It's me and you in the winning**

 **There's no competition**

 **Boy, you're about to uhm**

"Now I have to punish you." Fitz said. He ripped the fabric on her body. Olivia was glad she bought two of the same bodysuit. Fitz went down to her center. Olivia's legs were dripping wet. She could feel his breath against her core. She grabbed the back of his hair and that when Fitz went to feist on her. He licked her up and down. Olivia arched her back when Fitz stuck two fingers in her.

"Ohhh….Fitzzz." Olivia moaned.

Fitz kept fingering, sucking and licking her. He could feel her legs shaking so he stopped.

Olivia sat up on her elbows and looked at Fitz. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"I told you Liv, I gotta punish you." Fitz said. Fitz got off the bed and looked at his wife's naked body. Fitz grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"I'm about to watch you please yourself." Fitz said.

Olivia got more excited at the idea. She sat up and licked she fingers then she put them into her pussy. She looked at Fitz as she did it. Fitz was looking at her while he rubbed his aching cock. Once Olivia felt herself get close her head fell back and she picked up the pace.

"Oohhh...Yessss…. Fitzzz...thisss...sooo….gooo." Olivia couldn't finish her words because she was buttoned G-spot so hard.

Fitz was tired of watching her do that. He only wanted it to be him that was able to please her. "Stop it Liv." Fitz commanded. "I can't…..Feels...toooo… Good… to st...op" Olivia moaned.

Fitz got up and pulled her finger out of her. "WHAT THE FUCK FITZ I WAS ALMOST FINISHED!"

"I'm the only one who gets to make you finish." Fitz said then positioned himself in front of her. "Now it's my turn." Fitz said then slammed into her hard.

"FUCKKK" Olivia screamed. She was so glad that they lived on a hill because the cop probably would have barged in thinking someone was dying.

"You've been such a bad girl Livvie." Fitz said in Olivia's ear as he pounded in her.

 **Had to post 'Now wait a minute'**

 **Almost tapped down when you start swimming**

 **A little cocky, I could feel the depth**

 **'Cause you put it on and I need lots of that**

 **Is that your phone? where you at?!**

 **Give me rounds, I need all of that**

 **Don't even have to knock, left the door unlocked**

 **So, now you tryina take it down or not?!**

 **Or not?!**

Fitz lifted Olivia's leg over his shoulder as he rammed into her knowing he was hitting her spot.

"Shit Fitzzzz….OHHH...Baby RIG-HT…...Therrreeee." Olivia moaned.

"Shit Livvie your so damn tight." Fitz groaned.

Fitz could feel Olivia's legs begin to shake. He knew she was close. " Come on Sweet baby.. Come for me."

Olivia wanted to hold on but she couldn't so she let go. Olivia screamed out Fitz's name as she shook from her orgasim. Fitz kept pumping in her. He was close himself. When Olivia came down from her orgasim she started grinding her hips. "AHHH...Fuckkkk.. Immm...COMINGGGG" Fitz moaned as he let go. He moved in her slow as the song finished.

 **Maybe it's the liquor, maybe it's the song**

 **Don't know what it is,**

 **But you turn me on**

 **Maybe it's the bar**

 **Maybe it's the car (Or not!)**

 **Don't know what it is**

 **Maybe I'm in love**

 **Maybe I'm in love**

 **Ooh ooh ooh**

 **Damn**

 **Had to post 'Now wait a minute'**

When the song ended Fitz laid beside Olivia and kissed her shoulder. "You hungry?" Fitz asked.


	5. missing him

Olivia was having a hard time sleeping. She missed Fitz so much. She was gonna call him and see if he could come over but she knew he was busy working on a speech.

Olivia got up and went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She drank the whole glass in one sip then she poured her some more. She tried to start working on stuff to get her mind off of him but it wasn't working.

She was sitting on her bad when her phone rang. "Hello?" She said she didn't look at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hi." The person on the other side said.

"Hi." Olivia responded and let out a breath. She finally relaxed a little.

"What are you doing up? I was expecting you to be asleep." Fitz said.

"I was doing work." Olivia said.

"Oh okay. Well I wanted to talk to you." Fitz said.

"About?" Olivia said getting comfortable.

"Vermont, kids, Jam….." Fitz paused for a moment. "And let's just say I'm in a giving mood tonight." Fitz said in a low voice.

Olivia's breath hitched. "Fitz." Olivia breathed out.

"Livvie don't you want to know the things I want to do to you?" Fitz said.

Olivia didn't say anything. "Just lay back and listen." Fitz said as he took a seat in his chair.

"Well first I would tell you to take off your clothes. So I could get a great view of you. I wouldn't kiss you just yet I would make you wait for that."

"Fitz." Olivia breathed out.

"What Livvie you don't want to know what your gonna miss."

Olivia layed her phone on her pillow beside her. She took off the navy shirt Fitz gave her. She laid back and closed her eyes so she could imagine everything Fitz is talking about.

Fitz heard her become still so he knew she was waiting for him. "Then I would sit you on the desk. I would lay you back and kiss your stomach and your legs."

Olivia was touching her boobs and she was rubbing her clit slowly. "Then I would start to lick you slowly until you were begging me to stop teasing you."

Olivia let out a soft moan. Fitz felt his pants getting tighter. "Then I would take my fingers and slide them into your dripping wet pussy as I lick your clit."

Olivia put two fingers in her pussy just like Fitz would. "Oh Fitzz." Olivia moaned.

"You like how that feels Livvie?"

"Ohh yess."

"Now move those fingers baby. Move just like I would."

Olivia started moving her fingers in and out just like Fitz would. Olive arched her back off the bed as she moaned his name.

"Fitzz I'm..I'm about to cummmm." Olivia moaned.

"Hold it for me baby. Can you do that for me." Fitz said as he got into a car with Tom.

"I'm too close I can't hold it." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at Tom. Tom knew that look and it meant he needed to drive faster.

Olivia couldn't hold it so she let go. "Fitzzzz" Olivia moaned out.

"Now Livvie taste yourself. You gotta know how you taste Sweet Baby." Fitz said.

Fitz arrived at Olivia's house finally. Once Tom checked everywhere Fitz told Tom that he could go home. Once Tom left Fitz went to Olivia's bedroom.

When he saw her on the bed naked. He thought he was about to come. He took off all his clothes quietly. He saw Olivia's eyes were closed. He knew she wasn't sleep cause she as her fingers in her mouth and she was rubbing her nipple.

"Now I would start to kiss my way up your body leaving marks. Then once I get to your boobs I'm going to take one of your buds in my mouth and start sucking on it." Fitz got on the bed and started doing everything he said.

Olivia opened her eyes when she felt lips on her body. When she saw those curls she smiled.

Fitz latched onto one of her buds and started sucking and biting on them. Olivia arched her back off the bed. She put her fingers in his curls.

Fitz went to the other bud and showed it the same attention. Then Fitz started kissing her neck then he finally kissed her.

When he kissed her Olivia was satisfied. Their tounge battled each other. Fitz pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I told you I would make you wait."

Olivia smiled. Then she was taken by surprise when Fitz slid into her.

Olivia arched her back off the bed. "Shit Fitz." Olivia moaned.

Fitz put one leg on his shoulder as he pounded into her hitting her spot every time.

"Oh Baby I'm gonna come again." Olivia screamed out.

"Come for me Livvie." Fitz groaned out.

As Olivia shook. Fitz kept moving inside her slowly. Fitz leaned down and kissed her. When Olivia got enough strength she flipped them so she was now on top. She put her hands on his chest and started grinding on him.

Fitz put his hands on her hips. Then he started pumping himself into her fast which caused Olivia to let out a scream. The sounds of Olivia's screams and the slapping of their skin filled the room. Fitz could tell Olivia was close again.

"Let got Sweetbaby.I got you." Fitz said.

"Fitzzzzz" Olivia moaned out as she let go.

Fitz let go when Olivia let go. They both laid in bed in eachothers arms. Fitz looked at Olivia who was fast asleep. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her.

"I love you Livvie." Fitz said before he dozed off to sleep.


	6. Clean up

**A/N: So I know I have been gone for like forever but im back. School is ending so now I have a lot of time to work on my stories. So here is a little something to read. And you all should thank my friends for telling me to write.**

Olivia and Fitz were out on a date. They were both chatting and waiting for their food to arrive. Olivia and Fitz being the cute couple as usual. Fitz was whispering in her ear saying all the crazy things he was gonna do to her once they got home. Olivia went to kiss Fitz's cheek when she bumped her glass of wine and it fell on Fitz's lap.

"Oh my god baby I'm so sorry." Olivia said grabbing a napkin.

"It's fine livvie." Fitz said.

Olivia started to rub his pants with the napkin. But she got distracted by the bump in Fitz's pants. Olivia stopped rubbing and licked her lips.

"Is there something wrong?" Fitz said in a sarcastic tone.

Olivia looked up at him. He had a smirk on his face. "Fitz let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Olivia said then grabbed his hand.

Olivia dragged Fitz to the bathroom. When she got them in she locked the door. She pushed Fitz against the wall and started to kiss all over his neck.

"Livvie." Fitz said.

Olivia put a finger against his lips. "Shhh baby. Let me do everything." Olivia said.

She got down on her knees. She unbuckled his wet pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Olivia licked her lips as she admired his member. She licked the tip of it then she started kissing and suckig.

"Shit Livvie." Fitz groaned as he put his fingers in her hair.

Fitz couldn't handle it. He didn't want her in charge anymore. He pulled her up and bent her over the sink. He lifted up her dress and slid her panties to the side. He slid in slow which made Olivia moan. Slid all the way out then pushed back in hard. Olivia moaned then put her head down on the counter. Fitz started moving in and out of her fast.

"Oh Baby yesss." Olivia moaned.

"Mmmm you like that don't you Sweetbaby" Fitz groaned.

He could feel Olivia's walls tightening around him. He started going faster and harder. Olivia threw her head back and screamed out Fitz's name. Fitz pumped into her a few more times. Then he let go. He fell onto Olivia's back panting. Once he caught his breath he slid out of her and pulled his pants back on. Olivia made sure she looked decent in the mirror.

She then helped Fitz cover the love marks she left on his neck. They both did a once over.

"See baby look. Your pants are dry." Olivia said then smirked at him then walked out.

They both walked out and sat down like nothing even happend.

 **Hope you liked it. Over A Cliff should be updated soon. NO promises.**


	7. The Boy Next Door

Olivia was 33 and single. She has been dating but can't find the one for her. Olivia had just got back home from the grocery store. She didn't want to keep going back and forth so she tried to grab all the bags at once but it didn't work.

"Need some help?" A voice said from behind her.

Olivia turned to see who it was. When she turned she saw a very handsome boy. He had ocean blue eyes, brown hair with very hot curls and a amazing smile.

"Oh ummm sure." Olivia said.

He grabbed at least five bags and followed Olivia in the house. He sat them on her kitchen table and stood there with a smile.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"No problem. My name is Fitz. I'm the boy next door."

"Olivia." Olivia said then shook his hand.

"Do you need help putting your groceries up?"

"No i'm fine. But thank you anyways." Olivia said. Her eyes started to travel. She looked at his arms and then she looked a little further. Fitz had followed her gaze and smirked.

"So what is a gorgeous woman like you doing living in a house alone?" Fitz said taking Olivia out of her trance.

"Oh...umm I don't know. I guess I haven't met the right person yet." Olivia said. "Out of curiosity how old are you?"

"I'm 26." Fitz said.

There was a knock at the front door. Olivia went to go get it. It was her neighbor he was at least in his 70's.

"Hello ." Olivia said with a huge smile.

Fitz had walked behind Olivia. "Oh Hello Liv. I see you have met my nephew Fitz."

"This is your nephew?"

"Yes. He is staying with me for a while." Cyrus said.

"Oh that's nice." Olivia said.

"Uncle Cy I'm on my way to the store do you need anything?"

"No. Well I'm glad you two met. Fitz here is great at a lot of things. Maybe he could help you with that leaking pipe."

"Oh yeah I definitely can." Fitz said with a big smile.

"Oh no it's fine." Olivia said declining the offer.

"No I would love to help you and I won't charge you." Fitz said with a laugh.

"Okay Okay." Olivia said finally agreeing to the situation.

"Okay I'll be over in a few hours." Fitz said.

 **3 Hours Later….**

Olivia was just finishing her dinner when there was a knock at the door. She cleared off the table then opened the door.

"Fitz." Olivia said. She forgot Fitz was supposed to come over. She had on a tank top and shorts.

"Hi Livvie." Fitz walking past her. "I'm ready to do my job." He said with a chuckle.

Olivia smiled at the nickname he gave her. "Right this way." Olivia said taking him to the upstairs bathroom.

Fitz started to do his thing. Olivia went and got him a glass of water then she sat in her room and read a book.

A few minutes went by and Olivia went to go check on Fitz. She went to the bathroom and saw him under the sink with no shirt. She stood in the doorway taking in the moment. She just looked at him up and down.

Fitz could feel her looking at her. "You see something you like?" He said coming from under the sink.

"No just came to check on you that's all." Olivia said.

Fitz stood up and walked over to her. Olivia backed up into the wall she know she was stuck. She had nowhere to go.

"Liv don't fight it. You know you like me. You know you want me." Fitz said putting his hand on her back. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck.

"Fitz" Olivia said.

"Come on Livvie. Just live a little." Fitz said in her ear. His voice was making her melt.

He kissed her softly. He was waiting for her to return the favor.

" _Fuck it"_ Olivia said to herself. She finally kissed Fitz back. Her hands cupped his face.

His tongue traced the outside of her lips trying to gain entrance. When Olivia parted her lips and the battle started between their tongues. Fitz picked Olivia up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed. He wanted to make her feel comfortable.

He kissed her one more time then kissed her neck then he pulled her tank top off. He was happy to see that she didn't have a bra on. So he took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and sucked and licked it. Getting the most amazing sounds from her.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair. He went to the other boob and showed it the same attention as the other. He kissed down her body kissing her stomach and leaving a hickey there to remember him.

Fitz went to her shorts. He pulled her shorts down and to his approval she didn't have on any underwear. He went to her thighs and and kissed the each side. Olivia hated that he was going so slow but she was just gonna let this moment last.

Fitz ran his finger over her entrance. He smiled when he felt how wet she was. "Is this all for me baby?" Fitz said as he ran his now wet finger across her stomach. Olivia just bit her lip and watched him. Fitz licked the trail he made. "Mmmm Sweetbaby." He growled.

He went back to her entrance and began to lick and suck her juices. Olivia could not control herself. His tongue was like magic. She moaned his name and pulled at his hair.

"Ohhh Fitzzzz….I'm COMING!" Olivia screamed.

Fitz held her as she shook around him. He licked up her mess then kissed her so she could taste herself. Olivia moaned when she tasted herself.

Fitz then unbuckled his belt and adjusted to enter her. Olivia could not believe how big he was. He slid in slowly so Olivia could get used to his size. He felt her walls tighten around him then he started to move. He started to go slow. Olivia wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close so she could kiss him.

Fitz took her leg and put it over his shoulder to get a better angle. He started to move faster wich made Olivia throw her head back.

"Oh baby that's my spot." Olivia moaned.

Fitz moved even faster. "You like that don't you Sweetbaby." Fitz growled.

"Ohhhh Yesssss…..Shittt..I'm gonna-" Olivia couldn't finish her sentence because she had reached her climax. Fitz kept into her because he was close.

"Ohhhh Livvie." Fitz moaned out before he came.

They both sat there together catching their breaths. Fitz got up then put his pants back on. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do." He said with a smile then went back to the bathroom. Olivia sat up on her elbows and just tried to comprehend what just happened.


	8. Make up

So Fitz just put their baby boy Zane to bed and Olivia was laying on the bed on her phone when he walked in. Olivia was upset with him almost all day and she hasn't said anything to him since they got home from the park and lunch. He walked over to her and looked at her expecting her to say something. She looked up and rolled her eyes and went back to her phone. Fitz huffed and walked to their closet. He had no clue why she was upset.

"Olivia you need to talk to me." Fitz said but she didn't respond. Fitz walked out the closet with no shirt and just boxers. He snatched her phone from her and Olivia got off the bed lighting quick. "What is your point of taking my damn phone Fitzgerald?!" She yelled.

"Cause you need to talk to me!" Fitz yelled back.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. She was trying to get away from him but he was too strong for her. He was holding her tight so she stopped and gave in. Fitz walked them over to the wall and pinned her against it.

He stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear "Now since you wanna be a bad girl your gonna have to be punished." He said then stared to devour her neck.

Olivia started to wiggle out of from him again but he still had a tight grip on her wrists "and if you run it's gonna be worse." Fitz said so She stopped trying to move. She knew he meant business if she tried anymore. Fitz kissed Olivia then let go of one of her hands and She instantly put her hands in his hair. Fitz then started to unbutton her jeans and pull them down.

"Go to the bed and get on your knees." Fitz said so Olivia did what she was told.

Fitz pulled his boxers off and walked over toher. He grabbed her head and stuck his cock in her mouth and He began to fuck her face. He was moaning and groaning as he had a fistful of her hair in his hand. He would ease up on her from time to time but he would go back to almost shoving himself down her throat.

He was about to cum but he stopped and kissed her then he pulled her up and laid her on their bed. Fitz pulled down her underwear and She took off her shirt and bra. Fitz started to kiss,suck and lick on her womanhood like it was his last meal. Olivia was moaning and grabbing his head. She was biting her lip trying not to get too loud and wake the baby.

Fit started to finger her while continued his feast. Olivia was so close to her orgasim so he went faster.

"Ohhh fuckk...yess Fitz… that's my spot baby..don't..don't stop" Olivia cried out.

She screamed his name as she came all over his fingers. She was glad that the baby room was further down the hall from theirs. He smiled and licked his fingers cleaning all her juices off of them. Then he leaned down and kissed her so she could taste herself. Olivia moaned as they went into a battle with their tongues.

"Get up and turn around" Fitz said so She did what she was told again. She arched her back just the way he liked it. Olivia loved this position the most. She was so happy for what was about to happen next. He smacked her ass a few times then he started to feast on her again. Olivia was gripping the sheets so she wouldn't lose her arch. "Ohh Fitz don't stop." Olivia whined.

Fitz then stopped. Olivia was about to say something when out of nowhere he slammed into her hard and She let out a loud moan. He then pulled out and did it over and over. He finally started to fuck her hard. Fitz was slapping her ass then kissing them. He was going so hard and fast the bed started to creak. Her legs were starting to shake She could feel her next oragasim coming. "I'm gonna cum...shit I'm gonna cum." Olivia moaned out as she reached her hand back to try and get Fitz to ease up but all he did was grab her arm and put it behind her back as he went harder.

"Cum for daddy babygirl." He groaned as he felt his climax coming as well. Olivia came and her body jerked as she shook. Fitz flipped her over and started to fuck her again. He kissed her while they continued to muffle her screams.

He broke the kiss "I love you." He said

"I love you too and I'm...sorry." She managed to get out.

Fitz kept going and going then they both came. He kissed her then her neck one more time then he got up and ran a nice bath. Olivia laid there for a little longer to get herself to calm down and regroup. When she was fine she went to check on the baby. He was still sleep and she smiled. Olivia came back to the room and they took a nice warm bath. They got into bed and cuddled. Olivia was half sleep when Fitz said "I bet you won't get mad at me anymore." Olivia smiled smirked and said "I bet I will."


End file.
